There's a drumming noise
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Bucky Barnes abre seus olhos, mas ele sabe que isso não significa que ele esteja acordado. Bucky abre os olhos e vê Steve." (stucky)


**Título:**There's a drumming noise (inside)  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Categoria:** universo alternativo de Capitão America, o primeiro vingador, character death, sadismo excessivo da autora  
**Classificação:**T  
**Advertências:**a fic é meio dark, ok, perdão. Ela lida com insanidade, morte e handjobs pq né pessoas tem que se pegar antes de morrer pfvr  
**Completa?**sim  
**Resumo:**"Bucky Barnes abre seus olhos, mas ele sabe que isso não significa que ele esteja acordado. Bucky abre os olhos e vê Steve."  
**N/A:**Então, sabem quando o Steve resgata do bucky da hydra no primeiro filme? essa cena sempre me deixou chateada pq eu tava ESPERANDO ~ANGST~ e sofrimento e trauma e alll that pq eu sou uma pessoa ruim. Então eu meio que escrevi tudo isso, perdão, gente.  
also, eu sangrei muitas metáforas nessa fic ok

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

Não existe mais dia ou noite para ele, existe apenas uma claridade sufocante ou a mais completa escuridão. Existem as pessoas que vem e vão, e mesmo que ele não consiga mais vê-las, ele as ouve, ele as sente. Ele sente alguma coisa rastejando por seu corpo, mas ele não sabe se são fitas de couro, se são cobras ou se são os dedos de Steve. Ele não sabe dizer se é real, se é um pesadelo ou se é um sonho.

As cobras não mordem, não dessa vez, e ele se pergunta se tem alguma coisa errada _com ele,_se seu sangue finalmente estragou, com tanto veneno, se os experimentos falharam funcionaram e eles o transformaram em uma coisa da qual os monstros tem medo.

Bucky Barnes abre seus olhos, mas ele sabe que isso não significa que ele esteja acordado. Bucky abre os olhos e vê Steve.

- Bucky, sou eu. - Ele diz, repete como um disco quebrado, e Bucky sabe que é ele, como não poderia ser? Quem mais seria? Essa não é nem a primeira vez nem vai ser a única que sonha com ele. Nesse sonho Bucky o seguiu, até lutou ao lado dele, para escapar dos laboratórios da Hydra, nesse sonho ele o salvou. - Está tudo bem, você está a salvo, eles não podem tocar em você mais.

- Steve. - Bucky testa seus lábios e suas mãos, para ter certeza de que não enferrujaram, subindo-as para o rosto de seu amigo perdido.

Suas mãos começam uma exploração por terrenos já conhecidos, ele sente seus olhos fechados, seu nariz, seus lábios, seu pescoço, então passa para seu novo corpo, mas ele não encontra as asas. Steve é um anjo, sempre foi, e Bucky se decepciona com o próprio subconsciente por não lhe ter dado asas, ele queria que Steve voasse, queria que Steve os voasse para longe dali, para longe da terra, do chão, das raízes que ganham vida e agarram-lhe os braços e as pernas, prendendo-o na maca do laboratório e...

- Bucky! - A voz de Steve consegue ser firme e gentil, ao mesmo tempo, e isso é só mais uma outra coisa que não faz sentido.

São os braços dele que lhe seguram as mãos trêmulas; não são cobras, não são raízes. É Steve e, mesmo que não seja Steve de verdade, mesmo que esse seja o _seu_Steve, Bucky confia nele e se deixa fazer a última coisa que faria diante dos cientistas da Hydra. Ele se deixa quebrar.

Steve o toma em seus braços, seca suas lágrimas e Bucky não se importa com o quão errado isso é, ele não se importa que esteja tudo ao contrário, que seus papéis tenham se invertido porque isso é um sonho e sonhos não são feitos para fazerem sentido porque senão, qual seria o intuito de sonhar?

Ele empurra algumas de suas mechas da testa e se inclina para beijar-lhe a tez exposta, mas Bucky ergue a cabeça, fazendo-o errar a mira, fazendo seus lábios se chocarem um contra o outro.

Os lábios dele queimam os seus e dói, mas não o bastante para fazê-lo acordar. Ele não quer acordar, ele não _pode_acordar. Steve deixa um gemido surpreso, involuntário, escapar e Bucky nunca achou que fosse ouvir música de novo. Mas ele está ouvind melhor música de todas. Bucky deixa-lhe a boca, só por um momento, só para pedir:

- Dance comigo, Steve. - Bucky força seu peito contra o dele e desce com a mão por debaixo das calças do amigo. - Por favor, só uma dança. - Ele pede de novo, sentindo-se desesperar, porque isso é um sonho e ultimamente todos os seus sonhos tem se tornado pesadelos.

Steve se deixa cair para trás, levando-o junto, levando-o para o chão do quarto. Ele respira fundo e empurra todo o nervosismo para fora, em uma arfada quente, mas ele não o empurra.

- Eu não sei dançar. - Ele diz e Bucky consegue sentir o quão duro ele está. - Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez.

- E uma última. - Bucky não lhe dá tempo de se ofender ou de sequer se indignar com a sua reposta porque eles não tem tempo a perder. Ele não quer perder tempo, perder nem mais um segundo, porque ele já perdeu vinte anos amando Steve, mas sem poder realmente amá-lo.

Bucky move a mão, seus corpos colados um no outro e agora a música perdeu o ritmo, só tem batidas desesperadas, martelando-lhe o peito, e elas são tão fortes e altas quanto que não é difícil confundí-las com _tiros._

Ele explode e ele sangra, mas vale a pena porque ele faz Steve voar, como ele já deveria ter feito, desde o começo.

Steve o abraça e beija preguiçosamente seu pescoço até dormir.

Bucky Barnes já está dormindo, ele já está sonhando e ele não quer acordar, ele não pode acordar. Ele não pode acordar, perder Steve mais uma vez ou pior, perceber que nunca o teve. Tem uma arma apoiada na mesa, do outro lado do quarto e ele já pensou nisso, antes, então ele se levanta e vai até ela, antes que os braços de Steve se transformem em cobras, antes que elas lhe mordam, antes que elas o engulam e ele fique preso mais uma vez.

Ela se encaixa em seu pescoço, como uma peça que estava faltando e ele olha para o rosto adormecido de Steve; sonhar com Steve sonhando, por toda a eternidade não lhe parece tão ruim assim.

Seu coração _bate,_alto e forte.


End file.
